


Home

by captainhurricane



Series: The Captain and the kitten [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, Galra!Keith, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The captain and the kitty spend some time at home.





	Home

Above the club, behind two closed doors, is the secret love nest and home of one Takashi Shirogane and his husband, Keith Shirogane. While in the club, in the Abyss, they keep up the roles they have, in here, in their home, they can be just them. They’re just two men in love and happily married. 

 

In here, Shiro is delighted to be of service to his baby and Keith is more than happy to boss his kind husband around. Especially after particularly rough nights at the club. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Shiro says for the fifth time and lays the fifteenth kiss on Keith’s bare shoulder. “But I know you don’t mean any of your whining.” He pats Keith’s ass, the smooth, round cheeks adorably bruised from last night’s spanking. 

 

Keith grumbles and shifts, spreads his thighs. He doesn’t lift his head from his pillow. “You’re such a sadist,” he murmurs. His tail swishes lazily, wraps itself around Shiro’s hand. Keith chuckles. He peeks through messy hair at his husband. “You’re my servant for today.”

Shiro bites his lip, but can’t hold back a grin. “As you wish, my liege.” He shifts to kiss Keith’s pretty, bruised ass instead. Even that feather-light touch is enough to make Keith gasp. 

“Salve first, then you make me breakfast,” Keith says. His toes curl, in the way that always make Shiro want to kiss him senseless. 

“Anything you want, my love,” Shiro murmurs and kisses him fully on the lips then, rubs those big, fluffy ears until they twitch, annoyed, out of his grip. 

 

“Good boy,” Keith huffs, echoing Shiro from last night. Or most nights. Not that Keith always wants to be a good boy - after all, Shiro, when he’s being the Captain, is always incredibly fun to rile up. Keith shifts again and thoroughly enjoys the ache in his body, reminiscent of a night well spent. Even his damn cock aches. 

 

The bed creaks as Shiro gets up to fetch the salve. Keith closes his eyes and stretches, pushing his ass back, his tail beginning to sway lazily again. Keith remains on his stomach, utterly too comfortable in the position. His sensitive ears easily detect the sound of Shiro opening up a cupboard, the sound of Shiro shuffling back. 

 

“Just your ass, baby?” Shiro kisses his hip and opens the jar of salve. 

Keith hums. “Throat too. But ass first.” He keeps his eyes closed and lets out a pleased sigh when Shiro places two big, warm hands on his asscheeks and spreads him. 

“Aw, love,” Shiro murmurs. He leaves a teasing, lingering kiss on the base of Keith’s tail. “Tell me if this hurts. At all.” Shiro nuzzles his tail before beginning to spread the warm salve over Keith’s aching entrance. 

 

Keith winces, but stays still. Shiro can feel his muscles tense, waits for a word of protest, but Keith says nothing. Shiro gently rubs the tingling salve over that sweet little pucker he knows thoroughly, slips a fingertip in to work its magic inside too. 

 

Keith’s breath hitches. 

 

Shiro smiles and kisses the base of his tail once more. “I’ll finger you in the bath if you want, baby. But later. Much later.” He slips his finger out and withdraws to the bathroom once more. He returns a blink of an eye later, this time to gently tug Keith to his side. 

 

Keith meets his eyes. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Shiro says and tugs away dark strands to meet that beloved face. 

“Husband,” Keith murmurs, cheeks flushed, lips parted. He’s still adorably sleepy, exhausted from a long night of clubbing. His throat still holds the trace of last night’s collar - the thick, black one with the o-ring - and his thighs and arms still hold the marks of the leather and jewellery he had worn. Those are all Red, Red’s marks on Keith. Shiro’s beautiful, fierce kitten who stares at him with those impossibly beautiful eyes of his. 

 

Keith pulls him to a kiss that Shiro can’t ever say no to: eagerly he parts his lips for Keith’s tongue, laughs at the faint scrape of Keith’s adorable fangs. Everything about his husband is cute, adorable, sweet. Keith could and would fight the universe for Shiro but in here, he doesn’t have to. In here, he lets himself be pampered and worshipped like he deserves. In here, Shiro’s name falls from Keith’s lips like the most beloved word in the world. 

 

“You are a fucking menace,” Keith says and flops on his back with a hiss. He stretches languidly, smirking because he knows Shiro can’t help but follow the long lines of his body helplessly. “But I still love you. Now work your magic on my throat.” Keith’s voice is definitely huskier this morning, but the glow in his eyes tells Shiro that the night was a complete success. They really need to do more masked events. 

 

Gladly Shiro rubs the healing salve over the little marks on Keith’s throat, leaves a tingling kiss or two on Keith’s jaw and on his lips. 

“What would my master want for his breakfast?” Shiro hums as he finally puts away the salve and holds Keith close. 

Keith plays with Shiro’s scarce chest hair, drags the tips of his nails over his nipples until Shiro gasps. “Are you saying you’re not an option, Takashi Shirogane?” Keith throws one ridiculously pretty, long leg over Shiro’s hip and wiggles his eyebrows. 

Shiro huffs. “I figured we could just spend a nice day together. I mean, we - last night was a lot - “ his cheekbones bloom pink. 

 

Keith snorts. “How the fuck do you get shy after railing me like a madman in front of three hundred people?” He pinches Shiro’s cheek. “You’re too cute for your own good. I’m glad this side of you is only for the chosen few. Mostly just for me.” He strokes Shiro’s jaw and kisses him, nuzzles his nose. “Pancakes, husband. Slice up some fruit and berries. And the biggest damn coffee you can make. Now off you go.” 

 

Shiro rolls his eyes fondly. He can’t stop smiling. “Whatever my master wants. Yes, sir. Yes, your majesty.” He covers Keith’s face in kisses and makes sure Keith giggles before getting up. 

 

Keith closes his eyes once more and burrows into the multitude of pillows scattered all over their massive bed. The salve works wonders and in minutes the ache in his ass and throat have dulled down, become background noise. He aches pleasantly now. 

 

Truly, no one else in the whole wide universe can leave him this exhausted and this happy. Keith thinks back to last night and so many nights before that, himself as Red, draped in silks or latex or leather or just jewellery. His husband as the fearsome Captain, treating Red like a precious toy. Perhaps they are both a little fucked up to love their roles this much or it’s just Keith who loves to be both Red and just Keith, just a guy with a doting husband and a lovely home.

 

Keith reaches for the wedding ring on the nightstand and slips it into his finger. He kisses it, not even surprised at the deep rumbling beginning at the bottom of his stomach. He grabs the tablet from the night stand too and begins to idly scroll through social media and news. The blinking emoticon informs him that he has a few messages. A quick check tells him a couple are from the other club pets, inquiring after Red’s opinion on this and that. They listen to him mostly because he’s the only one who’s exclusive. Keith purrs harder. One message is from his mother, of all people, not too subtly asking if him and Shiro will be there to greet her when she arrives to their planet. 

 

Of course they will. Krolia of the Blade of Marmora is not to be trifled with. 

 

Keith shoots her a quick answer and ignores the rest of the messages in favour of social media. He snaps a quick photo of himself lounging in bed, all private parts except for his pierced nipples hidden. He taps something insignificant as a caption and posts it to his private account, revealed only to their closest friends.

 

At that, Shiro arrives with a tray. 

“Here is your breakfast, love of my life,” he says and lays the tray on the bed. He bows, like a knight to his king and grins like a man in love. “May I humbly join - “ he yelps when Keith tugs him down on the bed, nearly toppling the massive coffee mug over. 

“Feed me,” Keith says, his purring making his skin shiver. He gives Shiro a soft, sweet kiss. “My big, strong, manly husband.” 

Shiro’s nose wrinkles but he does tug Keith against him. “I love you, Keith Shirogane.” 

Keith nuzzles his jaw. “And I love you, Takashi Shirogane.”


End file.
